


To The Moon And I Won't Be Back For Six Months

by Abnormal_Cleric



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Astronaut Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr., Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormal_Cleric/pseuds/Abnormal_Cleric
Summary: He wanted to see the launch. He just didn't want to admit it.
Relationships: Science Camp Neil/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.
Kudos: 2





	To The Moon And I Won't Be Back For Six Months

He looked at the light through a tiny bottle of blue liquid that he had labeled  _ ‘Happiness - Formula 23’. _ It had taken twenty-two tries to get as far as he had. It would no doubt take twice as many more to refine the proportions. His glasses seemed to make his vision worse and his brain was full of cotton and the same three thoughts.  _ Almost perfect. Not nearly close enough. He’s leaving in the morning. _

A pair of hands rested on his shoulders and slid down to his chest. A chin set itself on his head and a pair of lips kissed his hair. “Neil, come to bed. It’s late.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” He set the vial on the table and sighed. “I’ll be there in a few-”

“No. I want you to come now. I’m leaving for Florida in the morning, and then I’m headed to the moon. The  _ moon _ , Neil. I want you to be there. Please come to the launch. For me?”

Neil rested his head on his hands. “You know why I can’t do that. You’re being childish.”

“Is it childish to want you in my life?” The voice waited for a beat. “Fine. Never mind. You… don’t have to be there. Stay up and finish what you were doing. I’ll be asleep when you’re done.”

He listened to the receding footsteps until they stopped. The voice, now small and a million miles away, spoke just loudly enough that he could make out the words. “I love you.”

The door closed and Neil melted down to fold his arms across the counter and rest his head on them. His stomach hurt. He wanted to make the voice come back and press him, force him to go to the launch. He wanted to be there. He just didn’t want to admit it.

Resolve grew in his chest like a crystal. He stood and didn’t bother putting his equipment away. He opened the door to the bedroom and stood between rooms for a moment.

The shadowed figure on the far side of the bed didn’t turn. “I said go back to work.”

“I… don’t want you to sleep alone tonight.”

That made him turn around. His face was illuminated only by the light siphoned from the living room, just enough that Neil could see the vulnerability in his eyes. “I don’t either.”

“May I join you?” Neil crossed the room to take his side of the bed and brush his hand over his husband’s arm.

The smallest smile graced his lips and he looked away for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind.”

A few minutes later, Neil lay on his side with his arm around his husband. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to swallow his pride. He wanted to be happy. “I’ll come to the launch.”

“What?”

“I want to see the launch. I’m coming with you tomorrow.”

“What about your-?”

“They’ll call me if they find anything.”

There was nothing more to say after that, so they fell into silence and, eventually, they fell asleep.


End file.
